It Just Is
by Seeker4Life
Summary: Lily Evan's father forbid her to attend Hogwarts five years ago. What happens when she contacts her cousin, and he and a friend are sent to rescue her from the horible man's clutches?
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Lily Evan's father forbid her to attend Hogwarts five years ago, but what will happen when she contacts her cousin, and he comes to rescue her, with his friends?  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, even though I love to read them. It's about Lily and James Potter, two of my favorite characters from the HP books, and hopefully I'll update once a week or so, with reviews, of course.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. These things are really ridiculous, you know, J.K. Rowling doesn't need the net, all she would have to do is write it in a book and all. So, why would she possibly look online at other people's wishful thinking? Anyway, if you recognize it, it's not mine.  
  
It Just Is  
  
The Plan  
  
By: Marmalade  
  
Lily Evans' family was messed up. There were no other words for it. No doubt about it. Her father, a half-blooded Ecuadorian, had a drug empire worth millions. His alias, (or so Lily thought), was Ian Evans. She didn't know his real name, and she doubted anyone did. Ian had met Violet O' Reilly, an Irish woman, on a vacation away from his wife, Samantha, and his young daughter, Petunia. Of course he had been attracted, nothing more, to the redheaded, green-eyed temptress, and slept with her, getting her pregnant. Ten months later, on a return to the same area, Ian had seen Violet holding a baby girl with red hair, startling green eyes, shaped so like his own, and dark skin that was not native to the girls mother. He had ordered his men to find Violet, kill her, and bring him the child. As his bidding was done, Violet's sister, a muggle-born witch by the name of Isabella Black, and her young son Sirius, had witnessed. Isabella had quickly charmed a ring, so that if the child had ever showed signs of magic, she could be in touch with Isabella's son. She quickly placed it on the baby and hid as the two men whom had murdered her sister took her small niece from her cradle and carried her into the night. Ian had named the child Lily, so that when he spoke her name he could remember her mother. It was by coincidence that Samantha had loved the name Petunia; hence both daughters carried the name of a flower.  
Fifteen years had passed since that time, and a small teenage girl was walking up a drive that led to a huge house overlooking a beach in Puerto Rico. She brushed a few strands of unusually colored blood red hair out of her face, glaring up at the building that she despised so with clear green, almond shaped eyes. She finished her walk and opened one of the French doors, hoping to make it up to her bedroom before-  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Too late.  
  
A woman and a girl stood in front of the entrance to the great room, both with looks of utter contempt on their horse-like faces. Both with bleached- blonde hair and maliciously dull honey eyes, the two females had the same features and body structure, looking enough alike to be twins, except for the noticeable age difference. While the woman was youthful looking, her face showed signs of aging, with wrinkles in her forehead that only a trained eye would pick up on. The corners of her light brown eyes that showed so much dislike had deep lines from the squinting the woman had done while glaring at various people. She was taller than the person next to her, and dressed more like a businesswoman, with more jewelry that was quite a bit more expensive than the other's. The girl was shorter than the woman, of course, and dressed in a low cut, skin tight, short pink dress with high heels and caked on makeup, obviously trying to appear older than her eighteen years.  
  
"Yes Mother, Petunia?" Lily answered quietly.  
  
"Mr. Dursley and Vernon will be here in less than an hour, and look at you! Get upstairs and change your clothes this instant, or you will regret it!" Samantha Evans shouted, looking plainly furious.  
  
"Yes, freak, and I will make sure to tell father that you were late, after Vernon and Dudley leave." Petunia added, snidely.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Lily directed towards Samantha, and walked up the stairs. She turned down a hall, pressed a button, and a steel door slid open, revealing an elevator. Lily pressed the button for the fourth floor, and waited for a few seconds for the doors to reopen, revealing another hall, this time ending in an elegant heavy oak door. She stepped into the massive room on the other side.  
  
I hate it here, she thought, like she did every day when she finally reached the privacy of her 'lair' as Petunia called it. Lily had been the 'freak' for four years now, ever since a letter had been dropped onto the front steps of their Malibu estate.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts on September first, and  
you will need to board the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three  
Quarters in King's Cross Station at eleven O' clock in the morning.  
Look for someone holding a sign bearing your name.  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
Ian had, of course, banned his eleven-year-old daughter from attending the school. He had refused, point blank, to allow his child to become an 'abnormal young lady with no morals.' He's one to talk, Lily thought, resentful.  
But a wonderful occurrence had come from the ordeal. The night of September the second, the simple gold band that had encased her thumb for as long as she had remembered, the ring that was said to have been given to her by her mother, the very ring that had seemed to grow with Lily's body, had glowed, and grown hot. She had been shocked when what had seemed to be a holographic image had been produced of a boy with jet-black hair and jovial blue eyes. She had learned that he was her cousin, Sirius Black, and that he attended Hogwarts. He had a ring exactly like hers and she was an image out of his ring, also. Lily had learned about the wizarding world, and about what Sirius's mother had told him about Violet O'Reilly. Lily had talked to Sirius every night at eight o' clock since then.  
Lily was shaken out of her trance when a clap of thunder sounded outside. She hurried to her window to see that the skies had turned a dark, dark gray, and that lightning was flashing sporadically around in the clouds. It was a beautiful sight for the girl to behold. She turned from the window and hurried to her closet, eager to get the evening over with and talk to her mischievous cousin.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hello, Vernon, Mr. Dursley, how are you this evening?" Lily asked pleasantly as she descended the staircase clothed in a caramel colored spaghetti strapped dress that set off her dark toned skin and went surprisingly well with her deep scarlet colored hair.  
  
"Marjorie! What a lovely surprise!" She exclaimed in a honeyed tone, feeling a surge of dislike toward the large young woman of twenty.  
  
"Lily! Wonderful to see you. You must tell me how you stay so small?" Marge Dursley said, letting the word small roll of her tongue in a scornful manner, knowing well how Lily hated being so short, reaching barely five foot two.  
  
"Well, I just watch what I eat." Lily said lightly, pretending to misinterpret the meaning behind the remark that had been tossed in her direction by the huge woman.  
  
"Vernon! You look dashing in that color! How have you been?" She addressed the massive man, leaving his sister in complete shock.  
  
"Good, Lily, good." He replied, sizing her up with lustful eyes. The twenty two year old man had wanted Lily for a long while, and Lily felt very uncomfortable around her sister's fiancé. Lily made her way over to the eldest Dursley, who greatly resembled his son, with the exception of his graying hair, and with the likeness of his longing eyes.  
  
"Mr. Dursley, you look well." She said timidly. She wasn't bothered very much by Vernon's behavior, but Dudley was a very powerful man, and would think nothing of hiring someone to kidnap her.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans, how are you?"  
  
"Wonderful. Oh, I believe I see my father in the Study, I must go and greet him!"  
  
"I agree. I shall see you soon, I hope, but I must go converse with Samantha."  
  
"Of course." Lily agreed quickly, and headed off to the hallway. Creep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dinner passed without any surprises, the same as it did every other Sunday night for the past three months. At seven forty five, Lily hurried upstairs and waited for her ring to glow.  
  
"Hey, Lils, how goes it?" A deep voice asked from the desk where she had placed her ring.  
  
She twirled around and grinned at the head of her favorite person in the entire world.  
  
"It goes, bad. Really bad. I am miserable."  
  
"Here, everyone is really mean, no one understands me, and I wish I was at Hogwarts with you and all your friends. I know, I get the same speech every week. Which is why I am prepared this time. My comrades and I, the Marauders, have come up with a plan. Professor Dumbledore said that a friend and I could come rescue you and bring you back here. Pack a suitcase or trunk or something and be ready tomorrow at nine o'clock p.m. I won't be able to talk tomorrow, either. Bye!"  
  
And before she could blink, he was gone. Okaaaaay. Lily got ready for bed and dreamt of the crazy plans her cousin could come up with.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: There it is. My very first chapter. What d'ya think? You like? Then press that little button on your left hand bottom corner, kay?  
  
~*Lara*~ 


	2. The Meeting

CenterBIt Just Is/B/Center CenterUThe Meeting/U/Center CenterIBy: Seeker4Life/I/Center  
  
BA/N:/B Hi! Thanks if you reviewed. Here's the second chapter. It's not as long as the first very screwed up one, (I wasn't sure how everything worked), and hopefully I'll get SOME reviews. Enjoy!  
  
BDisclaimer:/B No, it isn't mine. JK Rowling, the Ibrilliant/I woman that she is, owns it all! Well, but what you don't recognize.  
  
BSummary:/B Well, you just read it, right?  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up and stared around her bedroom, thoroughly aware that this may be the last time that she saw it. It was a bit frightening, really, with her not having any idea where she was going.  
  
ILet's see. Sirius'll be here at nine, and it's ten now, so that's, eleven more hours with my/I family.  
  
B"LILY!"/B Came a screech from three floors down, and was heard as loudly as if the person shouting had been right beside you.  
  
Lily sighed. This was going to be a loooooong day.  
  
~*~  
  
The hours crept by more slowly than Lily would have thought imaginable, and at two o' clock, Samantha called her down once again.  
  
"You are going to go shopping with Petunia. She is going to meet up with a few of her friends, and then you can do whatever you want. Keep your cell phone on and she'll call to tell you when she wants to leave. You are to act like a perfect young lady, and if I hear Bone word/B from Petunia or any of her little girlfriends, you won't step foot out of this house for a month!" She said in a dangerous tone.  
  
Samantha's threats had never really fazed Lily, but she knew better than to provoke her horrible stepmother. At the moment, she was a tad bit more worried about how long she would be gone. Petunia's shopping trips had been known to go on for hours.  
  
II have seven hours to get Petunia to finish her shopping and get back here. I just hope that Sirius will wait if I'm not back yet./I  
  
~*~  
  
"I I/I am going in here. IYou/I are going somewhere else. Are there any breakdowns in communication here, freakazoid?" Petunia had pulled Lily aside from her group of all fake and equally bitchy and rich friends to yell at her.  
  
"Fine. Call when we leave. And, if at Iall/I possible, I don't want to be home until Iafter/I nine, alright?"  
  
"I'll be ready to leave at eight thirty. Be there if you want a ride home." Petunia said smugly.  
  
Lily smiled at her sisters retreating form. IReverse psychology always works. Well, while I'm here, I may as well buy some new clothes for school. Yay! I'm going to school! He, he, he./I  
  
Lily walked into the next store in the huge mall, Marissa's, and looked around. The walls were painted black, and the ceiling had lots of black light fixtures that hung down, with the bulbs dimmed. Sparkles were visible on the paint. Several colored tube lights were on top of the racks and racks of clothes that were on every wall. In the back there was a counter with jewelry and a cash register, but no one was behind it.  
  
Lily walked toward the nearest rack and started flipping through the clothes. There was a selection of some of her favorite styles, but they all seemed too big for her small frame.  
  
"You may want to try that wall. This is for the middle juniors. You are, quite apparently, small." Said a quiet voice from behind Lily, startling her. She whipped around.  
  
A girl that stood at about five foot five, with golden hair that reached around two inches above her elbows and stunning azure eyes met her.  
  
"Uh. thanks." She said, still a small bit unsettled.  
  
"I'm Maxine, but don't Iever/I call me that if you want to live. My friends, which I will consider you until I am convinced otherwise, call me Max. Max Compton."  
  
"Hey Max, I'm Lily Evans, and my friends call me Lily. Tell me Max, do you generally come up to people in stores and introduce yourself?"  
  
"Well, this is my aunt's store, and yes, I do. Now, how about I help you pick out some clothes that actually fit you?"  
  
"Okay?" Lily found herself being dragged over to the opposite wall.  
  
"Now, would you consider your style, with all do respect to these kinds of people, sweet and innocent, or more like, me?" Max questioned, gesturing to her clothes.  
  
She was wearing a pair of tight, low riding jeans, and an equally tight blue spaghetti strap tank top.  
  
"I don't know, I just buy what I like, I guess."  
  
"Well then, let's just pick out what you like." Max turned back to the rack and pulled off a regular black shirt with three quarter length sleeves and a scooped neckline.  
  
"You like? It would look great with a pair of red pants or skirt. Or even with a pair of black pants and gold accessories. Did anyone ever tell you you'd look Igreat/I with gold high lights?"  
  
"Yes and no. I think the shirt would look good with that jean skirt over there, though." Lily said, gesturing to a short, dark denim skirt that had the appearance of being cut off.  
  
"Oh, yeah, and black boots!"  
  
~*~  
  
For the next six hours and fifteen minutes, Lily had bought ten new outfits, complete with shoes and jewelry, gotten all new makeup and a Ilot/I of spa care items, and had her hair highlighted, mixing her crimson with a gold that gave off the impression that her hair sparkled. She had told Max her entire history, leaving out the magic, of course, and learned that Max lived with her aunt because her parents were divorced, and her dad was a CEO of a major company that caused him to travel all the time and her mom was a fashion designer. Her aunt sold Max's mom's line, Marissa, and got a pretty penny off of it, too.  
  
"OhmyGod! I have to be in the parking lot in fifteen minutes!" Lily exclaimed, wondering how in the world she was going to make it with all her bags. She had three from Marissa's, two from Bath and Body Works, one from a jewelry store, and four from a shoe store, ten in all.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you." Lily and Max grabbed all their bags, stashed Max's in Marissa's and flew to the front parking lot. They arrived as Petunia was just getting to the limo.  
  
"Did you buy the entire mall?" Petunia asked rudely, and climbed into the back.  
  
The chauffer took the bags to the back to be loaded into the trunk, and Lily turned to Max.  
  
"This is going to sound so corny," she said to the girl, "But I had Iso/I much fun today."  
  
Max laughed. "Yeah, that was corny, but I had fun too. We'll see each other again some day, Evans."  
  
"See you, Compton." Lily climbed into the limo and sat opposite of Petunia, putting on her headphones and listening to music to drown out her sister's voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily arrived at her front door with ten minutes till nine o' clock.  
  
"Rodney, follow me with those, okay?" She addressed the large man carrying her bags.  
  
She made her way through the door and across the foyer, yelling that she was tired and going to bed. She dragged Rodney into the elevator, ran to her room, grabbed the bags, and slammed the door. She opened up one of the bags and grabbed a red tank top, jeans, and a denim jacket, threw them on the bed, and threw the rest of the clothing into her trunk, then pulled the trunk out of the closet. She quickly grabbed a pair of high brown sandals that added three inches to her short stature, threw the rest in the trunk, and grabbed a gold chain and gold hoop earrings, throwing the rest of the new jewelry with the shoes and clothes, along with the things she had packed earlier. She hurriedly shed her current outfit and pulled on the new one, then sprayed herself with some of the new body spray she had picked up, and added a coat of pink lip-gloss. She would have added more makeup but she didn't have time. She threw the rest of the bags, her CD's and Discman, and her journal into the trunk and slammed the lid, pocketing her money and a picture she and Max had had taken that day. Then she turned around.  
  
Lily barely held back a shriek of surprise. Her cousin was floating in mid air, right outside her window! She ran over and opened it.  
  
"Stand back, Lils!" Sirius said cheerfully. She jumped out of the way and Sirius and another boy flew through the window on brooms.  
  
"Sirius, when you said you liked Quidditch, I didn't think you were going to fly to my house!"  
  
"She knows what Quidditch is?" A deep voice asked curiously.  
  
Lily looked over at Sirius's friend. Her heart started to race as soon as her eyes caught sight of the handsome boy in front of her. Easily reaching six feet, probably a couple of inches over, with a muscular body, messy black hair, and eyes hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, and a tight white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, he looked incredibly out of place in her girly room. Still, he was easily the hottest male she had ever seen in her life.  
  
"Yes, Prongs, she knows what Quidditch is. Lily, this is Prongs." Sirius said.  
  
Lily arched an eyebrow at Sirius, and then looked back at the boy, or 'Prongs' as her cousin had introduced him as.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily, and you are.?"  
  
"James. James Potter. Nice to meet you Lily Evans." He said with a grin that made her melt.  
  
"You too." She said with a smirk. Her knowledge of guys went as far as the high society bred country club snobs her father allowed her to date. Every single one of them wanted her, and she'd always been able to get to them.  
  
"Well, let's get going then." Sirius said, and then opened his mouth to speak again.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot, hold up. Lily, can I put in my contacts before we leave? Flying from England to Puerto Rico with my glasses on is a bitch. I don't even know why your cousin wouldn't give me two seconds to put them in before we left." He said, throwing Sirius a dirty look.  
  
"It's over there."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So, how've you been?" Sirius inquired. "And who did your decorating?"  
  
"I've been good, and Samantha did all this." She gestured to the all around pink-ness of the room.  
  
"This is weird. It's the first time I've ever seen you in person. How about a hug, cuz?" Sirius asked.  
  
Lily grinned and let her cousin give her a big bear hug.  
  
"I never realized how big you were!" She exclaimed. It was true. He was above six feet, just like James.  
  
Speaking of, he'd just walked back into the room.  
  
"Okay, down to business." Sirius stated. "Lily, what do you value more, you or your stuff?"  
  
"Me." Lily said, a bit confused.  
  
"Then I'll take your crap and James'll take you." He said seriously.  
  
"Right. Lily, come 'ere." James directed Lily onto the broom in front of him, and Sirius bewitched her trunk to be small enough to fit in his pocket.  
  
"Here we go!" Her cousin yelled as they soared out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, when it felt like they had been flying forever, they began descending from the clouds. A castle was just visible on top of a high hill. Or was that a mountain?  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily Evans." James whispered in her ear.  
  
~*~  
  
IOkay, there it was! Chapter 2! Sorry about all the mistakes in chapter one, I was just getting the hang of all that posting stuff. N E way, I was really busy this week, so I couldn't update earlier, but as soon as I get 8 reviews (I have 3 now, so I want 5 more) I'll post again. So come on, people, what are you waiting for?/I BREVIEW!!!!!/B 


	3. The Warning

A/N- Hi! I'd like to thank:  
  
Merle Who-do-u-think Mistygreen EbonyQuill Bombshell  
  
And anyone else who reviewed!  
  
It Just Is Chapter 3 The Warning Seeker4Life  
  
~*~  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Lily Evans." James whispered in her ear.  
  
~*~  
  
The brooms flew close to the ground and the boys hopped off with a soft THUMP on the grass. James, being the gentleman that he was, helped Lily off while Sirius transfigured her trunk back to its original size. And weight.  
  
"Christ! What is IN this thing?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Oh, yes. STUFF is such a description." Sirius pointed out sarcastically.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Bi-"  
  
"Okay, okay!" James cut in. "Padfoot, we need to take Lily to Dumbledore's office, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Come along, cousin dear, your future in magical education awaits!"  
  
"Sirius, be SIRIOUS!" Lily said in an agitated tone.  
  
~*~  
  
One Entrance Hall, three sets of stairs, one wrong turn, two moving staircases, four secret passages, and one Poltergeist later, the three stood outside of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"James, what's the password?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Um, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, I think."  
  
The sound of stone grinding on stone was heard as the statue slid out of the way, revealing a moving spiral staircase.  
  
"Wow!" Lily said, surprised. Sirius had told her tons about Hogwarts, but it was SO much more massive and interesting in real life than what she had imagined.  
  
When they reached the heavy wooden door at the top of the stairs, James knocked.  
  
A soft, "Come in." was heard from the other side. James pushed it open, Sirius followed, and then, finally, Lily.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and ah! Ms. Evan's, I presume. I am your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." A frail looking man with a long white beard said kindly.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Lily said, unsure of what to say to the man who would be ruling over her for the next couple of years.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, dear. All right, to business. First, we sort you, Ms. Evans, and then Mr.'s. Potter and Black can show you to the kitchens, I daresay they've been there enough, and I am sure you are famished."  
  
'Sort? What? Oh, he must mean what house I'll be in. How-?' Lily thought.  
  
As if tapping in to her mind, Professor Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Ms. Evans, if you'll have a seat here. And you two, over there please. Thank you. Yes, now, just place this hat on your head and relax." He said, placing a blue wizards hat in front of Lily on the desk.  
  
"Uh, okay." She said.  
  
She picked up the hat and placed it on her head, and almost passed out when she heard a voice in her ear.  
  
'Hmmmm. difficult, very, very difficult. I just don't know. You'd do well wherever your placed, that's for sure. Tons of cunning, but dear, you are SO brave. Um, Hufflepuff, no. That's not right. Slytherin. The mind is there, goodness yes, but you ARE muggle-born. So I think not. Between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. A wonderful, willing mind, but a loyal and brave spirit. I think. It will have to be,' "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
(A/N: What? Did you think I'd put her in Slytherin?)  
  
"Yes, I expected so. Ms. Evans, Professor McGonagall will be waiting in the Common Room to explain the rest of the procedure. Boys, food will be in order. Just leave the trunk and brooms here, the house-elves will be glad to take them up. I'll see you tomorrow, no doubt. Goodnight." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, and Ms. Evans?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Watch out for yourself."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, that was, um, particularly interesting." James said to Lily as they walked, side by side, behind Sirius, who was currently doing a happy dance for his cousin, complete with a song.  
  
"Yeah. Is he always like this?"  
  
"LILY'S A GRYFFINDOR! LILY'S A GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Only when he's really, really happy. So no, not really."  
  
"Thank God! I thought I was going to have to go back home!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
James laughed. "He's not very bad, honestly. He's the wild one. Remus is the quiet one, and Peter is the-" He paused for a moment. "Well, Peter is the oddball."  
  
"What are you?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"The jackass. No, okay," He said as Lily broke into fits of giggles. "I'm the bad boy, I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"Okay, if you're sure."  
  
"Shut up, Sirius!"  
  
~*~  
  
After getting food from the house elves, which had amazed Lily, the boys led her to the Common Room to meet Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hello Ms. Evans, I am Professor McGonagall, and I teach Transfiguration. Tomorrow at three o' clock I am going to give you a test. We can perform a complex spell to fill you with the first four years of knowledge that you missed, and that way these two," she gestured to Sirius and James, "and Lupin can tutor you on this years material. Welcome to Gryffindor. Goodnight." She said, giving a thin smile and turning to go.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Lily questioned.  
  
"That was HAPPY as far as McGonagall gets. You should get some rest, you've got a lot to do tomorrow." Sirius said, hugging her and beckoning James upstairs.  
  
"Night, Evans." James whispered, brushing past her to his dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Apparently, since she had come in fifth year, she was to have her private room. Later, if she wanted, she could pick a roommate, but since the current Head Girl was still with her year, she could sleep there.  
  
She opened the very last door at the top of the tower and gasped. The hard wood floors gleamed. The circular walls were brick on the far side of the room, the near ones, which were plastered, were dark lavender. There was a straight wall cutting across one, with a square whole in it that had purple drapes on it. Lily pulled them back to reveal her bed. It was in window- seat form, but bigger, with no window. The comforter was tiger fur, with tons of fur and velvet pillows. On the opposite side of the room was another bed. There was a big-screen TV, (Electricity works at my Hogwarts, you'll see why later), a HUGE black leather sofa with assorted animal print throw pillows and blankets. A roaring fire was lit in the large fireplace directly in the middle of the room. It was perfect.  
  
Lily saw that her trunk was already up. She walked to one of the two doors that were beside the beds. She stepped in to a walk in closet that had all of her clothes unpacked, and a gold satin spaghetti string top with scarlet bottoms was folded neatly on a chair. She changed into them and walked through the other door. A breathtaking bathroom with a huge black whirlpool tub, a black pedestal sink, a vanity, a toilet, and a shower were. The walls were painted in dark green, and the floor was hard wood.  
  
Lily laid down on her new bed and sighed in contentment, sinking off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Hogwarts, and, more importantly, of a certain James Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: That was kind of a filler chapter to tell you what the next chapter would be like, ya know? I'd love 5 more reviews! Hint, hint! ( 


	4. Learning the Ropes

Chapter 4: Learning the Ropes  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or even read, this story so far. I'm estimating I'll put up twenty chapters, and my goal is one hundred reviews. But five a chapter would be nice. (  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. I don't have a job, I spend my allowance in two days flat, and the most that I buy myself, without my mom paying, are my CDs with a Parental Guidance label. So, basically, I own nothing to do with this story. Yay for me.  
  
~*~  
  
End of Last Chapter-  
  
Lily laid down on her new bed and sighed in contentment, sinking off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Hogwarts, and, more importantly, of a certain James Potter.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily awoke at eleven o'clock to something poking at her ribs.  
  
"Ahh!" She let out a small scream as she opened her eyes to a small, skinny, incredibly ugly something.  
  
"Oh, Floppy is so very sorry to scare Miss Evans! 'Tis just that Master Sirius asked if Floppy would please come and wake her up!"  
  
Lily blinked slowly, allowing the room to come into focus. The house-elf as she remembered from yesterday, was still ugly.  
  
"Uh, hi." She said unsurely.  
  
"Hello, Miss Evans. Is you wanting some breakfast? Toast, bacon, and an omelet is what Floppy did bring with her, but maybe you is wanting something else?"  
  
"No, uh, Floppy, that sounds wonderful. Um, what."  
  
"GOOD morning, Lily, how are you today?" Sirius said happily, coming through the door.  
  
"Okay, you?"  
  
"Splendid! Floppy, you did great waking her up, I'll let you get back to the kitchens now."  
  
"Yes sir!" Floppy squeaked, skipping out of the room.  
  
"So, what are you doing?" Lily asked her cousin curiously.  
  
"Getting you up. I figured that you need to get ready for your meeting with Professor McGonagall, and then meet my friends. After your lesson, we can go to Diagon Alley. All your school books are here, and Mr. Ollivander is going to bring some wands with him today, but you need a uniform for Inspection Days and a pet."  
  
Lily wondered what he meant by Inspection Days, but decided not to ask. Instead, she agreed to be downstairs in half an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily made her way down the stairs from the girl's dormitories to the crowded Common Room. It looked like almost all the House was there!  
  
"Lily! Good, you made it on time! Come here!" Sirius said, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind him and leading her over to a group of his friends.  
  
"This is Remus Lupin." He gestured to an average sized guy with light brown hair and kind blue-green eyes.  
  
"And Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to a small, plump boy, with light blonde hair and small, beady little black eyes.  
  
"We are the Marauders. Some other people you should know are Adam Binks," he pointed to a dark haired boy, "He's the Keeper on the Quidditch team. Over there is his cousin, Alexia, she's in fourth year, and a Chaser. To her left, that's Steven Finnegan, another Chaser, sixth year, Alexia's boyfriend. Then there's Smack Dennison, my fellow Beater, real name's Maurice, don't ask about the name. That's the team, and basically everyone we hang out with. And of course there's me and Prongs." He added.  
  
"Hi, everybody." Lily said with a grin to the people who had turned around at the mention of their names. "Anyone else I should know?"  
  
"Yeah. Introduce her to the other girls." Remus said quietly from the chair he had claimed during the greetings.  
  
"Oh, right. Ladies!" Sirius called, turning toward the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Yes, Siri?" A brunette asked, walking toward them with three others following her.  
  
"Don't call me that. Lily, this is Candy, Chrissie, Callie, and Caitlin." He said, nodding his head at each as he passed through their names. Candy, the one who had spoken before, was tall with chestnut colored hair and a small figure. Chrissie had dark hair and fair skin with hazel eyes, while Callie had bright red, not crimson or scarlet, but dyed red hair and brown eyes. Caitlin was probably the best looking one, in Lily's opinion, but reminded her of Petunia and Samantha with bleached platinum blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like they were enhanced with colored contacts.  
  
After sizing the four up, Lily had started to ignore Sirius's conversation with them and tried to find a face that had been absent from the group all morning.  
  
"Oh, James is out practicing. You know him, always the most diligent. He's nervous about the open position. We still haven't found a Seeker." Sirius said in a worried tone.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Candy's attempt to flirt with her cousin. Her eyes still searched around the room, this time observing the people in the Common Room that had slowly started to empty as people had headed to their days activities.  
  
"So, where's your other roommate?" Sirius asked the four.  
  
"Oh. Well, I don't know." Callie said in an irritated tone. "We don't really like her anyway."  
  
"Thanks. I don't really like you either."  
  
Lily turned around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "MAX?"  
  
"Hey, Lily, what's up?" The golden haired girl asked casually.  
  
"What're you? Don't tell me you're a?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a witch. I knew you were too, because you could see the store. It's bewitched to look vacant to muggles." She explained.  
  
"Hey, Maxine, how are you?" Sirius asked in a deep voice. Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't call me that, Sirius. I'm borrowing your cousin for an hour or two, goodbye."  
  
"Okay!" Sirius called behind them. "Meet us here at 2:45!"  
  
~*~  
  
Later, after talking like there was no tomorrow about Max hating her roommates, Lily's infatuation with James, and Max harboring a small crush on Sirius, yes, I said a small crush on Sirius, the two walked into the Common Room.  
  
"Hey, you two, let's get going." Remus said. James and Sirius stood up, and Peter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Lily was starting to get butterflies in her stomach, unsure of what was to come.  
  
"This is it." Sirius said, as James knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
They opened the door and saw Professor McGonagall talking to an old man with silver hair. There were stacks and stacks of long, thin boxes piled in front of the bookcase-lined walls. There was a desk with two chairs in front of it with a nameplate of Professor McGonagall on it. It occurred to Lily that this was her office.  
  
"Good afternoon, misses Evans and Compton, Misters Black, Potter, and Lupin. Compton, Lupin, Black Potter, take a seat. Miss Evans, this is Mr. Ollivander. He will be distributing your wand, and then we will perform the spell and test. Mr. Ollivander." She nodded to him.  
  
"Miss Evans, please step up on this platform and stand up straight." He said, busying himself with the boxes. He straightened up for a moment and released a measuring tape that started to measure Lily.  
  
"Enough." The tape zoomed over to him. "Miss Evans, please step off the platform. Here, wave this around a bit." He handed her a wand. She did as she was told, and the window started to open and close with such a force that the panes of glass wiggled.  
  
"Hm. No." He reached for another. "Let us see. Possibly. Nine and a half inches, made of mahogany, contains a hair of a siren. Do not use those much. Maybe." He handed it to her. She felt warmth spread through her entire body, starting at the tips of her fingers. She waved it, and a shower of crystals fell through the air.  
  
"Really? Interesting. Goodness me!" Mr. Ollivander said, with his gray eyes shining.  
  
"Well, she has her wand. I'll see you later, Mr. Ollivander." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
He exited the room and McGonagall turned to Lily. "We need to get started. Please lay down so that I can perform the charm."  
  
Lily did as she was told. She heard McGonagall say something that sounded like a different language and saw a flash of violet light.  
  
"Miss Evans, please sit up and perform the Levitation spell on this book."  
  
Out of nowhere, Lily thought the words wingardium leviosa, and felt the words on the tip of her tongue. She automatically moved her wand. The chair floated into the air, and Lily sat it back down. They went through over twenty spells like this until McGonagall was satisfied with the results and dismissed the teens.  
  
"I expect to see you in class on Monday, Evans!" She called to their retreating backs.  
  
"Do you think that the spell taught her curses too?" Max asked curiously.  
  
"Well, let's see." James said. "Hey, Lily, cast the stunning spell on Sirius, please."  
  
Lily turned around and said, "Stupefy!" causing her cousin to freeze in mid- step.  
  
Everyone laughed and Remus took the spell off him. Lily walked behind the rest; thinking about how much better her life was then it had been two days ago.  
  
Then a hand grabbed her from behind.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Here ya go! All right, another filler, but the next one will be good, I SWEAR! Can someone tell me how to get bold and italics and shit, it's annoying not knowing. Oh, and can I have some reviews please? Thank you. ( 


	5. The Scare

I disclaim. I don't own it. L NE WAYZ thanks to all who have reviewed! I love you! MWAH! The last couples of chapters have been for info, so you know everyone, and didn't ask how Lily knew everything up until fifth year and all. They were pretty goofy too, but the rest probably won't be SO much. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It Just Is: By Courtney

Chapter Five: The Scare

Recap: Then a hand grabbed her from behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily felt a scream build up in her lungs, fighting to get out of her throat. She felt herself being pushed roughly against the wall, and tasted blood as she bit down on her tongue to keep from yelling for help. She knew it was best to analyze her attacker; it could just be a prank.

"Turn around and face me you filthy Mudblood!" Or not.

_Think, think. What do I do! I'm new, I don't know any magic! Well, yeah actually, I do, but that's not the point._ _Okay. Calm down. You'll be fine. Breathe in, breathe out. Relax and turn around.'_

Lily slowly spun around to face her assailant, and gasped when she saw Jacque, one of her father's bodyguard's sons, across from her. He was a huge teenage boy, with a heavy French accent.

"What are you- How did you- What is- Huh?" Her voice sounded startled and panicky. 

"I'll bet you didn't think that your father was smart enough to send someone after you, did you? Just thought that you'd be perfectly fine, right? Wrong. You are going to regret the day you were born, you little whore! Just like Petunia, aren't you?" He spat out savagely.

_What's he talking about Petunia for? Oh, she slept with him, huh? Uh, God._

"Little bitch! Answer me!" Jacque

'I need to keep him talking. The others will realize I'm not there soon enough.'

"Well, no. Petunia and are as opposite as you get. See, I have never gotten my hair died canary yellow, while Petunia has never ridden on a motorcycle with an ex boyfriend. She resembles a horse, and I for one, hope that I don't. I get F's in school, she gets B's. She"

"ENOUGH!" Jacque screamed so loudly it blew like a wind in Lily's face.

"Hello, who're you?" Someone said from behind Jacque.

"I'm- AHH!" He yelled in pain.

Lily looked around quickly and saw James with his wand trained on Jacque.

"I'm **_blind!_**' He screamed.

"Shut up, you pain in the ass!" Sirius growled from behind James, sounding remarkably like a dog.

"I happen to agree with him." Remus said quietly from the other side of the hall.

"Jacque. How wonderful to see you again." Max said dryly.

"Maxine?"

**WHAM!**

"Do _not_ **_ever _**call me that! You- are- the- biggest- mother- f*cking- jerk- that" Max said, punching every part of Jacque she could reach while she talked.

**"AHHHH!" **Max screamed as Jacque picked her up and slammed her into the wall beside Lily.

"Hey!" Sirius said in a scandalized tone. "I don't think so!" He quickly muttered a few words and Jacque flew to the end of the hall, banging his head on the wall.

James walked over carefully and checked him out, Sirius and Remus standing guard in front of the girls.

"Unconscious. Remus, why don't you levitate him to Professor Dumbledore's office and Sirius and I can take the girls back." He said in a commanding tone.

"Sure." Remus said, shrugging his shoulders and waving his wand.

Lily, Max, Sirius, and James headed toward the Gryffindor Common Room (_that will now be referred to as the GCR_). 

"Does anyone else think it's interesting that Lily has the hair of a siren in her wand?" Max asked quietly.

"Yeah, a little." James admitted as Sirius nodded.

"Why?" Lily questioned, never having heard of sirens except in Muggle books.

"Because, sirens are really rare. No one ever gets wands with siren's hair in them, they never give up a hair." She explained with a curious look.

"Whatever." Lily said with a confused look on her face.

~*~

Over the course of the next month, Lily got used to her busy schedule that included classes, studying, and extra tutoring sessions from the Marauders and Max. After a few minutes of persuading, she had convinced Max to come and stay in her dorm instead of with the ditzy girls in her old one. So, they were all very happy. James and Lily were steadily getting closer, and so on and so forth. In the general form, J/L will finally admit their undying love for each other and defeat the bad guy. If that were so in _this _fic, it would make for a rather short and boring story. But it's not. In my opinion, _it's about to get interesting, baby!_

**All right, I'm posting this now and then starting on my next chapter. It should be up tomorrow. This was unbelievably short, but the next one will be better, I promise. In case I forgot to mention, I'm making everything _present day!!! _It doesn't fit in the book, but then neither does Lily being Puerto Rican. Please Review! ****J Ciao! **

~*~Courtney~*~


	6. The Darkest Night: I

**All righty, then, people, let's get down and dirty. Not really, but… oh, whatever!**

**A/N: **Hey, everyone, now we are getting to the good part. I know I said that last chapter, but this time I swear it is true. This one may be rather short because I have a lot of homework, but it'll be good.

** Disclaimer: **I don't own it, I never will own it, and therefore, I will never claim it.

~*~

It Just Is Chapter Six The Darkest Night 

By: Seeker4Life

~*~

Halloween- Saturday, 11:30 am 

"Lils, get up, you lazy brat!"

"Huh?" Came a soft reply from under a mound of blankets and pillows.

"It's Halloween! It's Halloween! It's Halloween!" Max said, jumping up and down.

"Max. Stop. You are starting to remind me of Sirius." Lily said calmly.

Immediately, Max stood still. "Excuse me, I resent that." She said.

Lily laughed and dug herself out of her bed, heading for her bathroom. She had decided on what to where for her trip to Hogsmeade, and the secret Halloween party at an undisclosed location, the night before. She started her bathwater and poured half the bottle of one of her vanilla body washes into it. Then, as a last minute addition, she drew the black velvet curtains, lit some candles, and grabbed her CD player.

She quickly shrugged out of her pajamas, and, careful not to get the stereo wet, pressed play. The soft sound of a piano filled her ears, persuading her to sing along with the pain filled lyrics.

I was naïve, your love was like candy 

_Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping,_

_Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed, and devoured completely_

_And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go_

_ All these walls are cavin' in I can't stop my sufferin'_

_I hate to show that I've lost control 'cause I_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, walk away, walk away, walk away…_

_I should have known that I was used for amusement_

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner_

_Oh, I'm about to break I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure and I'm feindin' for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake,_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache,_

_Getting nothing in return_

_What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep goin' right back_

_To the one thing that I need_

_To walk away from_

_I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya_

_Get away, get away, walk away…_

_Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair_

_It's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare,_

_I let out a silent pray_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more_

_Now what do I do, my heart has been bruised, _

_So sad, but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you_

_It hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my sufferin'_

_I hate to show that I lost control_

_`Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, oh_

_I'm about to break and I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure and I'm feindin' for a cure_

_Every step I take leads to one mistake_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, oh_

_I can't mend this torn state I'm in_

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn and everywhere I turn_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing_

_That I need to walk away from…_

"**Lily!**"

"What? Huh?" She replied, coming out of the trance her favorite song had held her in.

"It's almost time to go. Get moving!" Max reminded.

Lily quickly washed her hair and shaved her legs, then applied her makeup. She grabbed the khaki skirt and green, khaki, and black striped shirt she had picked out earlier and threw it on. The skirt was extra short; around six inches above the knee, and the shirt had an open collar that showed a hint of cleavage. She wore brown knee high boots and put on a silver chain with an emerald hanging from it. Her hair was up in a bun with two chopsticks holding it in place. She was ready with half an hour to go.

Max was sitting on her bed wearing a pair of black pants and a purple halter looking incredibly bored. "Oh! Are you finished?"

"Yeah. What do you wanna do?" She questioned.

"Uh, let's go see if the guys are ready. If they are, we can leave early." Her roommate answered.

Lily snatched a brown leather one-strap backpack and filled it with her CDs and Discman, makeup, and clothes for later that night. On her way out the door she stopped to get a brown leather jacket.

The two made their way to the boy's dormitory and walked in. Remus was at the desk reading a book entitled _How to Answer the Unwanted Questions: A Werewolf's Guide to Excuses_. Peter was long gone, and James was in front of the mirror trying to style his hair. Lily assumed Sirius was in the shower; she heard the water running behind the closed door.

"How's it goin', Lily, Max?" James said from the mirror. _"Shut up and work on that smile, slacker!" _His reflection commented rudely.

"Pretty good." Max said. "You know you should try some of Sir Singleton's Slicking Shampoo and Leave in Conditioner, it would work a lot better that a comb and water, Jamie."

"Thanks, and don't call me Jamie."

"Hey, Remus, what are you reading that for?" Lily asked curiously.

"No reason. Just curious." He said casually.

The door opened. "Hey, Prongs, where'd you put my ra- oh, hey you two." Sirius appeared. In a towel. Max's face went from happy to shocked to even _more _shock over the course of a millisecond. 

"We're good, are you almost ready?" Lily saved her friend.

"Jeez, yes, but it's great to see you too cuz."

"It's in the drawer, Sirius." James spoke up, now over at his nightstand looking for his watch. Sirius nodded and headed back into the bathroom, to return five minutes later fully clothed.

"Okay, let's go."

~*~

As soon as the five got to Hogsmeade, Candy, Chrissie, Callie, and Caitlin, aka the Official Marauder Fan club ambushed them.

"Hi, James!" Candy said, sauntering up to him.

"Hi, Candy. Like I was saying, Lily, I think you and I should go into Three Broomsticks and get food and drinks for everyone while Sirius, Max, and Remus hit Zonko's. It'll save time. Then we can hit the shops we want to go to, then head over to Quidditch Tryouts, then be ready for the you-know-what at the you-know-where." He finished with a wink.

"You're willing to sacrifice Zonko's for _ME_? Oh my God, are you feeling all right?" Lily joked.

"Well, if Lily doesn't want to go with you James, I will!" Candy interrupted.

"That's okay, Candy, I'm good." James said, rolling his eyes at the group.

"Hey, Chrissie!" Max called over to the girl who was trying to convince Sirius to take her up to the Shrieking Shack, because, apparently, she had lost her purse up there when a _ghost _had howled and come after her.

"Yes Max?"

"Did you hear about the sale at Witch Wear? Buy one top get one free."

"Really?" Caitlin squealed.

"Yep, really."

"Positive?"Callie asked uncertainly.

"Positive! You'd better check it out. It'll be over soon!"

The four took off down the street, intent on making it to Witch Wear before it closed.

"Is there really a sale?" Remus asked curiously.

"No, of course not."

"Hey, James, I think you two can go now, I'm starving." Sirius butted in.

"Yeah, me too! We'll meet you in the Park. See you!" Max exclaimed, pulling the two boys behind her.

"So, are you ever going to give Candy a chance?" Lily questioned.

"Nah, she's not my type. At all." James said surely.

Lily laughed. "Hey, I'm gonna go get the pizza while you get the drinks, okay?"

"No problem, Lil' One."

"I hate it when you call me that, Potter." She said, crinkling her nose in distaste.

"I know." James said, kissing her on the cheek and heading off to Three Broomsticks.

_What was that all about?_ Lily wondered. _He couldn't possibly like **me**; I'm nothing like the girls he dates. Well, I don't know. Maybe…_

Her thoughts were intruded upon when a hand waved in front of her face.

"Huh- sorry." She said quickly.

"That's all right, what may I help you with?" The cashier, a girl of no older than twelve, asked in a rush.

"Uh, can I get two large, no three large pizzas, one with ham, one with pepperoni, one with extra cheese, light sauce?"

"Sure, it'll be ready in… 3…2…1!"

"Wow that was fast." Lily said, tossing a few galleons on the counter. She smiled at the girl and walked out.

"Hey, Evans!" A cold voice called from behind her.

_Oh, no. _

"Evans!"

What do I do? 

"Evans!" She ran into someone and almost dropped the food.

"Hello, Evans, how _are_ you this afternoon?" A greasy haired Slytherin asked in a mock polite voice, backing her into a corner. _Snape._

"Yes, Lily. We were just talking about how nice you look." A pointy faced, pale blonde guy said catching up with his friend. _Malfoy._

"_I _don't think she looks nice today." A dark haired girl commented with a glare. _Bellatrix._

"I should think so, Bellatrix." A girl that greatly resembled Bellatrix, but with blonde hair said lowly. _Narcissa._

"So, what do you think we should do now?" Snape asked.

"I was thinking… _Mudblood baiting._" Malfoy mumbled, glancing around the suddenly deserted street, pulling out his wand.

The other three followed his lead. _Oh, good Lord. What am I going to do?_

"Aw, how cute. You know, Snapey, Trixie, you two should get together like Cissa and Luce. You'd have hideous, nasty little children with dark greasy hair and pale, sick looking skin." She said, stalling for time.

Snape raised his wand. "Cruc…"

"STUPEFY!" James yelled from behind them, getting Snape squarely in the back and heading after Malfoy.

Lily grabbed her wand and stunned Narcissa, but Bellatrix was getting away. She ran after her.

"_STUPEFY!_" Bellatrix shouted over her shoulder.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Lily shouted, accidentally dropping her wand, but kept her gaze on the fleeing girl. Bellatrix was lifted off the ground, ten feet in the air. When Lily looked up, Bellatrix floated up further, and when she looked down, the same happened.

"Oh my Lord! Oh, shit! Oh Christ!" Bellatrix was shrieking.

Lily walked back to the place where James had just subdued Malfoy. He looked up and dropped his wand, staring at her in amazement.

"We just hear shouting, what's wro- OhhhhhmyyyyyGod?" Max said in amazement.

"Yeah. Wow." Remus glanced from Lily to Bellatrix, still in the air, and back again.

"Jesus! Lily, where did you learn to do that?" Sirius asked in admiration.

"Don't know. Just did." Lily said. "Now, let's take them to Three Broomsticks and hand them to a teacher, we have things to do."

~*~

An hour and a half later, with the Slytherins in Professor McGonnagall's custody, lunch eaten, and shopping done, the five went to the local Quidditch field.

"This is Quidd's Field. It's named after the guy who invented Quidditch. The Wasps practice here from March to September, but after that, it's usually full." James explained to Lily as the others walked in front of them.

"Wow. Now, knowing you, you've had your eye on someone to play. Whose it gonna be?" Lily asked.

"Well, I've been keeping my eye on a third year, Tim Finster. He's an awesome flyer, it's just the matter on if he can catch the Snitch or not."

"Right. I guess we'll find out soon enough then, huh?" 

"Yep."

James, Sirius, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team spent the next hour interviewing people and watching them fly. So far, no one was good enough.

"Where is Tim?" Sirius asked impatiently for the hundredth time.

"Right here." A voice said from the other side of the bleacher.

A light haired boy was walking toward them with a crutch under his left arm. James just about fell off his seat.

"TIM! What happened to you?" He asked.

"I fell off the roof of my house. I'm not going to be able to play this season."

"But… What…. Oh…." James seemed incapable to form words.

"Too bad, Timmy, maybe they can use you next year." Max said helpfully. James nodded looking crestfallen.

"Now what?" Sirius asked.

Remus was looking at Lily curiously. "Hey Lily?"

"Hey, Remus?"

"Have you ever flown before?"

"No…"

"Want to try?"

"No." Lily said firmly.

"Yeah, Lily, try it." Max said.

"Uh uh. Don't think so."

"Pleeeaaassseee?" Sirius begged.

Lily stubbornly shook her head.

"Come on Lils, you're our last chance. Please?" James asked. _He looks so SAD. You could get hurt. But he looks so HOPELESS! No. Yes. No. Yes. N…_

"Fine."

James handed Lily a broom and pulled her onto the field. Lily got on easily. She had flown once before, on the way to Hogwarts, but that was with James. She took a deep breath and kicked off.

It was the most wonderful feeling! She loved it already. She swerved around and did lots of other fancy things.

"Hey! Lily!" She heard James shout. She brought herself lower, closer to the ground.

"Yes?" 

"I'm letting out the Snitch!"

"Okay!"

Fifteen seconds later, it was in her hand. She landed between Sirius and James on the ground.

"You're hired."

~*~

**Oh God, my hands hurt big time. So here's the dealio. If I get 5 reviews, I'll tell you about the party. ****J The song was _Walk_ _Away_** **by Christina Aguilera off Stripped. Oh, and IMPORTANT- this story, It Just Is, is about to be moved to the R category for strong language and mild sexual content. I beg you to PLEASE look for it later on if you are reading this. Thank yoooooou! **


End file.
